


Snuggie

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know what's better than mandatory sex?</p><p>Mandatory cuddles! </p><p> </p><p>Contains illegal amounts of cuteness and fluff between Barbara Dunkelman and Arryn Zech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggie

"Be my Snuggie." 

The sentence was random and spoken as a demand, not a deniable request. 

"Uh, I'm sorry?" Barbara asked back, looking from her computer screen to the doorway to the office, finding Arryn standing there with a hand on her hip. 

She was wearing a long, grey sweater over black jeans. Arryn looked so soft and so huggable. Barbara could fall into an embrace with her much like a young child with an actor dressed as their beloved character from Disney. 

With the exception that the blonde could bang Arryn. "Doing it" with Cinderella gave her the chills. 

"I said, be my Snuggie." The Texan repeated, straight-faced. 

Barbara laughed. "Aren't you practically wearing one already?" She gestured to the large, turtle-neck sweater Arryn adorned. If the girl were to shrink down, just the lightest, she'd disappear into it, never to return. 

"You've been so busy lately," The raven haired girl began, brushing off the Canadian's words. "With meetings and late hours, I've barely seen you home at night!" 

"That's an exaggeration." Barbara interjected. Once again, Arryn ignored her. 

"Anyway, there's been almost no time for snuggles and sex." At that, Barbara nodded with a unsatisfied grimace. There hadn't been much of either, Arryn was right about that. "And since I think we'd be pushing our limit - since Matt's caught on - for any special rendezvous, we can snuggle!" 

The Texan walked into the room, putting her hands on Barbara's desk and leaning forward to stare into Barbara's deep blue irises with narrowed eyes. 

"Y'know this would be a more pleasant view if you were wearing one of those boob cut sweaters." The blonde announced, frowning as she saw nothing but the grey fabric when she looked at Arryn. 

"Hmph!" The raven haired girl straightened her back, arms crossing across her chest. "Well maybe you should redirect your view to up here, where my _eyes_ are, dearest." 

Barbara smiled and nodded, simply taking Arryn's suggestion and looking at her hazel eyes. 

The Texan's fake annoyed frown turned upwards when she found Barbara's blue eyes staring up at her. 

"So you wanna snuggle, eh?" The Canadian asked, slouching on her swivel chair and beckoning with her finger for Arryn to join her on the other side of the desk. 

The raven haired girl obeyed, slyly sliding across the corner of the desk. She sat down on Barbara's lap, wrapping her arms around the older girl's neck. 

She giggled when Barbara's fingers tickled her sides, eventually coiling themselves around her hips. 

"This isn't exactly 'snuggling', by definition." The blonde informed, pulling Arryn closer to nuzzle the woman's shoulder. The sweater certainly was an obstruction, but the sentiment was still shown. 

"I think this is big enough for the both of us," Arryn whispered into Barbara's ear. The Canadian grinned in response and removed her hands so the younger woman could stretch the shirt. 

Barbara's head disappeared under her shirt. 

The Texan broke into a fit of giggles when Barbara blew multiple raspberries on her stomach before pecking her belly button. 

She moved her head upwards, managing - _struggling_ \- to fit her head outside of the collar. 

It was a bit close, maybe Arryn had misjudged her calculations of the size of the sweater. Or maybe she just wanted to have Barbara this close. We'll never know. 

"I was kind of hoping you wouldn't be wearing a bra," the blonde wished with the same perverse smirk Arryn had grown to love. She kissed the woman's nose. 

"Ah ah ah, remember what I said earlier? If Matt or Burnie or someone else catches us 'making love' I'm pretty sure we'll be looking for new jobs." The Texan said with a shameless smile. 

Yeah, being caught made her blush so red you would think it was her natural skin tone, but after time had passed and "mistakes" were repeated, she'd gotten used to the incredible embarrassment. 

"I suppose. Can't really support a family of you don't have cash, huh?" It was a slip of the tongue but it succeeded in surprising her lover. 

Arryn's eyes widened as she looked at Barbara with a slack jaw. 

"A family?" 

Even the tips of Barbara's ears burned crimson as she flushed. "Uh buh ah-," 

Arryn ended her stutters with a sweet kiss to the lips and a peck to the maroon cheeks. 

"Hehe. You're cute when you're embarrassed." The Texan pointed out. "But a family doesn't sound so bad, Barbara. In fact, I look forward to it in the future." 

A dopey smile grew across Barbara's lips. 

"Really?" At times like this, Arryn wondered if she really had picked her girlfriend up at a kennel. She was easily mistaken for a golden retriever when she was playful. 

"Yes. But in the _future_ , okay? How about we wait to settle down ourselves, hm?" 

The blonde nodded hastily and nestled her head in Arryn's nape. The raven haired girl laughed and pecked the top of Barbara's head, running fingers through the yellow mane. 

"Mmm, don't stop. That feels good." The Canadian mumbled into her neck, burying herself deeper. 

"Funny. I thought _I_ was the one who wanted a Snuggie?" Arryn said.


End file.
